


take me to the haven of your bed

by fir8008



Series: give the bruises out like gifts [18]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out in the Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: “I really have been thinking about you all morning.” Sangbin says, giving Jaechan a squeeze. “It’s amazing I can think about anything other than you these days."(a deleted scene from "no matter how hard i try i need you the most (i need you the most)")





	take me to the haven of your bed

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i am back with a little fic that i've actually had written for quite some time now - i was holding it because this is technically a deleted scene from a much longer fic that i am STILL working on, but i've come to realize that the longer fic isn't going to be done for quite some time so if i keep on holding onto this fic it won't get posted for a long time still TT (extra special thanks to natasha for giving me the final push to post this early <3 i love you, you're the best) 
> 
> also, i just started grad school so my free time has been slashed quite significantly because my degree is reading and writing intensive so writing for fun is now on the backburner but i promise to keep chipping away at my remaining wips! 
> 
> this is rated m for sexual references and language, although there isn't much of anything explicit (might have highballed the rating but i think for the language it may deserve the M) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! 
> 
> Title comes from The Smiths' "Reel Around the Fountain"

Sangbin is spacing out in his lecture when he becomes suddenly and acutely conscious of the buildup of saliva in his mouth, and then is just as suddenly very, very aroused. 

Sangbin shifts in his seat uncomfortably, sliding his book onto his lap to hide the fact that for seemingly no reason at all he’s grown rock hard in the middle of a lecture on ancient Korean poetry. They’re not even doing a close reading on anything particularly racy. 

He swallows down his saliva and tells himself to stop thinking about Jaechan, and being in bed with him, and having sex with him, and making him scream. Sangbin tries especially hard to not think about Jaechan, face burning up red and leaning in close to whisper that he really liked it when Sangbin spit into him. Sangbin shifts even more uncomfortably, feeling his cock inflate even more. He’d been rock hard when Jaechan had whispered that. His precious boyfriend had been mortified to say something so dirty, but Sangbin had nearly lost his mind with the need to please him in any way Jaechan wanted. 

Sangbin could blame his predicament on Jaechan for being so lovable, for awakening something in him that made him burn up with lust at the slightest thing, but really it’s his housemates’ fault he’s like this. If Dongha and Chan hadn’t been away for the weekend for an MT, Sangbin wouldn’t have had their house to himself and he wouldn’t have invited Jaechan over. He hadn’t planned it, but Jaechan had apparently been quite determined to finally sleep with Sangbin.

In Sangbin’s life, getting into someone’s pants wasn’t a big deal. People found him attractive and there was always someone gossiping about the size of his dick so he found himself being pursued much more often than he was doing the pursuing. Jaechan had always been different, with Sangbin wanting him but not being willing to start chasing when Jaechan felt too young and vulnerable, and then Jaechan had taken the initiative himself but was too shy and nervous to follow through. Sangbin adores him, honestly, and so Jaechan’s determination had just been something else for Sangbin to fawn over. 

And of course touching Jaechan had been beyond expectation and Sangbin had wanted nothing more than to never get out of bed again. He was too content curling up with Jaechan and wanted to stay there forever. He could still feel where Jaechan had dug his nails into his back and was pretty sure there were still bruises from where Sangbin’s hips had rutted against Jaechan’s inner thighs. They’d gotten out of bed eventually, and Sangbin had helped Jaechan into the kitchen so he could make him breakfast and gaze at him lovingly some more. 

Though if Dongha ever found out what they did on the kitchen counter, he’d probably never speak to Sangbin again. 

The lecture ends without Sangbin noticing so he lingers in the classroom and texts Jaechan. 

Kim.SB. [where did my kitten sneak off to?] 

Yoon.JC. [heol, hyung, i went to the music library] 

Sangbin leaves the classroom holding his book protectively over his crotch as he makes his way to the music library. He has to search for a bit but finally finds Jaechan using one of the printers.

“There’s my pretty boy,” Sangbin wraps his arms around Jaechan in a tight backhug. “What do you say I take you home, kitty cat? Let me put you to bed and make you scream.”

“You cannot,” Jaechan grits out. His blush is spreading down the back of his neck to the line of his shoulders and Sangbin longs to chase that redness with his mouth. “I have a vocal practical tomorrow and you’re not going to make me lose my voice!” 

Sangbin sighs against the back of Jaechan’s neck, relishing the way he squirms in his arms. “Fine, kitten.” He presses a kiss against the nape of his neck. “But the day after, I’m not going to let you go.” 

“Hyung, please,” Jaechan whines. “We’re in the library.” 

“Then you should keep your voice down,” Sangbin pulls Jaechan tighter to his chest, pressing his hips harder against Jaechan. “See what you do to me, kitten? I’ve been like this all morning thinking about you.” 

“Hyung!” 

“You’re so perfect,” Sangbin murmurs. “You just keep getting taller and prettier. What am I going to do if someone else wants you? I’m already yours.”

Jaechan manages to wriggle around in Sangbin’s arms so they’re facing each other. “If I got prettier, it’s because you love me so much,” Jaechan’s face is red; Sangbin can practically feel the heat radiating off him. “You know I’ve never had eyes for anyone but you.” 

Sangbin kisses him and Jaechan licks at the seam of his mouth. Sangbin pulls him closer by the hips and deepens their kiss, feeling Jaechan’s breaths come out heavier as their kisses turn open-mouthed and sloppy. 

“We are in the library!” 

Jaechan jumps in his arms and half pushes Sangbin away. Eunki is staring them down. 

“Do you two have any decency at all? Jaechannie, I’m surprised at you!” 

“Eunki hyung…” 

“When Hwanwoong said Sangbin looked ready to mount you he wasn’t being overdramatic!” 

Sangbin snorts. 

“Get away from my baby,” Eunki huffs at him. 

“Can’t,” Sangbin says, pulling Jaechan back flush against him. “Anyway, he’s my baby.” 

“Get away from my baby!” Eunki repeats. “You’re corrupting him!” 

“I can’t because if I do, you’re going to notice my erection. You can’t see it if I’m holding Jaechan like this.” 

“You are absolutely terrible,” Eunki scowls.

“Yes,” Sangbin pecks Jaechan’s cheek. “But you like that, don’t you, kitten?” 

Jaechan pinches him. “Don’t goad him,” he whispers. 

“I’m leaving,” Eunki huffs. “Please don’t perform lewd acts in the library.” 

“As if you have any right to tell me not to perform lewd acts in public,” Sangbin scoffs. 

Eunki flushes. “That was a long time ago!” he snaps, and storms off. 

“Finally,” Sangbin nuzzles Jaechan’s neck. “Alone again. Now where were we?” 

Jaechan pulls away. “Hyung.”

“What, kitty? You’re not upset at me for poking fun at Eunki, are you?” 

Jaechan shakes his head. “It’s not that, even though I do think you should stop egging him on. All the hyungs have been on my case since I told them.” Jaechan bites his lip. Sangbin resists the urge to bite it himself. “Anyway, we shouldn’t do anything in the library.” 

“I really have been thinking about you all morning.” Sangbin says, giving Jaechan a squeeze. “It’s amazing I can think about anything other than you these days. I love you.” 

Jaechan blushes. “Hyung, you’re embarrassing me,” he says, shrinking slightly in Sangbin’s embrace. “I love you too,” he adds shyly. 

Sangbin leans in and presses a kiss to Jaechan’s neck. “Mine,” he murmurs against where he can feel Jaechan’s rapid pulse. “All mine.” 

Sangbin mouths softly at Jaechan’s neck, feeling Jaechan’s hands tighten on his forearm and in his hair, until Jaechan gasps suddenly and pushes him away. 

“What?” 

Jaechan’s face and neck are all red. “Nothing, I thought I saw…” he trails off and looks at Sangbin nervously. “We shouldn’t here.” 

“You’re right,” Sangbin says. Even though part of him is still sexually frustrated and longing to just do it right here in the library, on top of the printer, he feels less desperate than before. 

Jaechan leans in quickly and whispers in his ear, “tomorrow night,” and Sangbin can feel all his blood rushing back down south.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on Twitter @jy_kim8008 !!


End file.
